


Well that didn't go as planned

by Useless_Lesbian123



Series: The kids are back [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Falling Out of Trees, Fluff, anne is a dumbass and we love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: Anne and Mary get left home alone. Bonding and shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Mary I of England & Anne Boleyn
Series: The kids are back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958455
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Well that didn't go as planned

A one-shot set in the “reunions” universe. Mary and Anne get left home alone together and experience some inevitable bonding and bad ideas.

Mary sighed. Of course, of all the queens she had to be stuck with, she was stuck with Anne Boleyn. Well “stuck” might be a bit of an exaggeration. They were simply the only ones in the house, but quite frankly, Mary sure felt like she was stuck with the green queen, and even if she didn’t voice it, Mary had no doubts Boleyn felt the same.

That wasn’t to say the two didn’t get along, not really at least. Things were just... awkward between them. That seemed like a fitting description. Things were just fine when the other queens were there acting as buffers, hell, they’d even ganged up once to annoy Aragon! But when it was just the two of them? Things tended to go south rather quickly.

But here they were, just the two of them. Cleves and Howard had gone to lunch together, bringing Liz with them so that she could spend some quality time with her “aunts”. Parr and Seymour had gone out shopping for whatever things raising two infants required, bringing little Ed and Mae with them. Aragon had gone to hang out with the Ladies, and even though she’d invited both Boleyn and Mary, both had chosen to stay at home, a decision they were both likely regretting. Mary certainly was.

As soon as Aragon had left the house, planting a kiss on Mary’s forehead and jokingly telling Boleyn to stay out of the hospital (Apparently the queens had come home one day to find that Boleyn had landed herself in the hospital after falling out of a tree. She had yet to find out how exactly Boleyn had ended up in a tree, but the queens didn’t know and Boleyn refused to tell), Mary had settled on the couch book in hand.

Parr had given her a list of must-read books written after their deaths, and Mary was currently in the midst of reading JK Rowling’s “Harry Potter” series. In a different time, Mary would have been most certainly offended by the usage of witchcraft in the books, but now, Mary had to admit, the books were a rather entertaining read.

Movement in the edge of her peripheral vision caught her attention. Looking up, she watched Boleyn stuff her shoes on, not bothering to tie the laces before opening the front door and stepping out, an odd sort of determination on her face.

“Where are you going?”

Boleyn stuck her head through the door. “I’ve got a score to settle with a certain tree. Wish me luck,”

Mary contemplated her words for a moment before being struck with realization.

“The tree you fell out of?”

“Yep,” Boleyn stood at the door, adjusting her sweater. “The other queens aren’t here to stop me, and as the oldest in the house, I’m allowed to do what I want, which means no one can stop me,”

Mary marked her page with a bookmark before closing it. “You’re just gonna fall out again,”

“Bet!”

Mary rolled her eyes. “At least let me come with you,”

At Boleyn’s expression, she elaborated.

“I can call an ambulance when you fall,”

Boleyn scoffed. “Oh ye of little faith,” Still, she waited for Mary to put a hat on as protection against the fall chill and join her at the door before continuing on her path towards the park.

\---------------------------

The walk to the park was filled with a tense silence. Mary stuffed her hands in her pockets, awkwardly jogging to keep up with Boleyn’s hurried pace. 

“So.... what were you even doing in a tree in the first place?”

Boleyn gave her a quizzical look, prompting her to continue.

“Y’know, when you fell out of the tree?”

Boleyn didn’t answer, and Mary briefly wondered if she had heard her before Boleyn stuck her tongue out at her playfully. “That’s for me to know and you to find out. Except you’re not gonna find out. So I guess that’s just for me to know and for you to not find out,”

Mary rolled her eyes good naturedly. “You are such a child,”

“Says the literal fifteen year old!”

“Funny how I’m only fifteen years old, yet so much more mature than you,”

“Excuse you?”

And so the tension in the air slowly dissipated as the two exchanged jab after jab at each other, laughter filling the air.

\---------------------------

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“The best,”

Mary scoffed from where she stood at the base of the tree, eyeing Boleyn skeptically. “Remind exactly what your goal is?”

“I’m gonna climb to the top of the tree,”

“.... That’s it?”

Boleyn sent her a glare.

“No, it’s just- you’re gonna risk another trip to the hospital just to climb a tree?”

“It’s not just to climb a tree!” She exclaimed, “It’s about the grudge I hold against this tree! It’s about teaching this tree not to mess with me!”

Meeting Mary’s incredulous gaze, Boleyn scoffed. “Kids these days,”

Ignoring Mary’s outraged squawk, Boleyn continued up the tree. Mary watched anxiously from the bottom, wincing whenever Boleyn missed a foothold and holding her breath whenever her hand slipped. Not that she’d ever admit it.

Boleyn stopped at a relatively thick branch, sending a thumbs up in Mary’s direction. Mary was pacing at the bottom of the tree, just wishing Boleyn would hurry up and finish up when it happened. Boleyn stepped just a little too close to a pigeon’s nest, something the pigeon didn’t like at all. The bird screeched from where it was lookin for worms on the ground and took off at Boleyn.

“ANNE, LOOK OUT!” 

Boleyn’s head swiveled to look at the pigeon, just in time to let out a startled yelp as she tried to step backwards away from the bird, only to land on nothing. Mary let out a scream as she watched Boleyn plummet to the ground, landing with a resounding “oomph”.

She raced to where Anne laid, falling to her knees at her side. “Anne! Anne, are you okay?!”

Anne groaned, lifting her hand to give a thumbs up. Mary gave a relieved sigh, feeling her shoulders drop from their tensed position. 

Mary’s head jerked up towards Anne, who had begun making some sort of noise. Worry soon turned to confusion as she realized Anne was laughing. Laughing. 

“Um... Am I missing the joke, or are you just concussed?”

Anne laughed harder, prompting more worry from Mary. Again, not that she’d admit it.

Anne turned to face Mary, eyes shining with happiness.

“That’s the first time you’ve called me Anne,”

Mary froze, a slight blush creeping onto her face. Had she? She hadn’t realized, she’d simply called the first thing that came to mind.

“I can stop if you want-”

“No, no it’s fine!” Anne assured her, “Just don’t call me Annie. Only Kat and Cathy are allowed to call me that. Or Jane if she’s having a bad day,”

Mary nodded in understanding. The two stayed there for a while before Mary cleared her throat awkwardly. “Shall we get going then?”

Anne nodded, wincing slightly as she stood up. Meeting Mary’s worried gaze, she gave another thumbs up. 

“No broken bones here, just a bruised ego! Also my back. And maybe arms and legs from the branches I hit on my way down. And also- y’know what? Let’s just assume everything’s bruised, ego included,”

Mary snorted, swatting Anne with her arm.

“Hey! I’m injured!”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get home before the queens find out,”

Anne raised her eyebrow at her. “Have I got myself a new partner in crime?” 

Mary let out a resounding groan. What on earth had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a series. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
